


Mommy's Boy

by GirthMan



Series: Steven and Jasper [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Mommy Kink, Mother Complex, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: Commission"What's a... mommy?"Steven wasn’t quite sure how to explain it in terms Jasper would understand. He DID see her as a sort of motherly figure, and he DID definitely have a kink for that sort of thing, but he had never considered how he would broach the subject with Jasper. After a moment, though, he decided that honesty would be the best approach.
Relationships: Jasper & Steven Universe, Jasper/Steven Universe
Series: Steven and Jasper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628983
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Mommy's Boy

Steven hadn’t exactly been expecting his training sessions with Jasper to turn into _this._ Still, he wasn’t exactly complaining. Even after a thorough sparring match with a Gem at least twice his size, he felt safe and comfortable in her strong arms. 

For quite some time now, their routine had been established. Jasper would let Steven win most of the time, and as a reward, he could take her any way he wanted her. Most days ended in a sticky, sweaty mess on a padded mat for the pair. Sometimes, though, Jasper would win. In those cases, she would take charge and make Steven work for what he wanted. Today just so happened to be one of those days..

Jasper held Steven in a snug embrace, letting him nuzzle between her big, soft breasts. With his face in her chest, Steven’s senses were overwhelmed by Jasper’s presence. The warmth of her tangerine-orange skin on his cheeks, the smell of her sweat, and the faint, creeping hint of the scent of her womanhood, signalling her excitement for what was about to happen, all made Steven feel equal parts excited and comforted.

“Looks like I’ve got you right where I want you, little warrior,” Jasper purred, giving Steven’s rear a playful squeeze. “Does this excite you? Being my prize? Being dominated by a big, strong woman like me?”

“ _Y_ _es!”_

Steven’s voice was shaky and soft. He rolled his hips, letting Jasper slide her strong hand between his thighs to grope his crotch from behind. He gasped as she gently squeezed him, kneading his balls through his sweatpants and fondling his stiff, twitching member. 

“Hard already?” Jasper teased, grinning as she felt up Steven’s erection. “So shameful! Show some restraint!”

Steven whimpered softly, grinding a bit harder against Jasper as her fingers wrapped around his clothed shaft. She started stroking himself through his pants, grinning while she teased him. 

“You like this, don’t you?” she asked, her free hand working its way into his waistband. “You actually _like_ being dominated by me, right? You just can’t help yourself… Letting a superior being like myself take control of a human like you…”

Steven’s lips parted in an eager moan as Jasper tugged his pants down. His cock, released for just a moment, sprang up and came to rest between Jasper’s thighs, nestling itself atop her spandex-clad pubic mound. He could feel himself rubbing between the lips of her pussy, grinding against her as she continued teasing and stroking, taking him back into her hand again.

“You want me to let you cum, don’t you?” Jasper whispered, the tips of her fingers stroking the underside of Steven’s shaft. 

“ _Aaahhh…_ Y- Yes!” Steven gasped, shivering under Jasper’s touch. “ _Please,_ mommy!”

Steven stopped cold, his face immediately turning bright-red. He was thankful that his head was, for the moment, buried between Jasper’s breasts. His slip of the tongue certainly hadn’t gone unnoticed, though, and Jasper slowed her strokes to a very hesitant pace before stopping entirely, lifting Steven up, and cocking her head, confused. 

“What’s a… _mommy?”_

“I- It’s- I was…”

Steven’s blush intensified as he unsuccessfully tried to stammer out an excuse. He hadn’t _meant_ to call Jasper that, of course. The strength of her arms, though, her soft chest, her womanly smell, everything about her made it just slip out. Steven swallowed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Well, you see…”

He wasn’t quite sure how to explain it in terms Jasper would understand. He _did_ see her as a sort of motherly figure, and he _did_ definitely have a kink for that sort of thing, but he had never considered how he would broach the subject with Jasper. After a moment, though, he decided that honesty would be the best approach. 

“It’s like… a mother,” he began. “You know… nurturing, caring… motherly?”

“So… You think of me like your mother?” Jasper asked, a bit more confused now. “And… you want to have sex with me because-,”

“No, no! Not like _that!”_ Steven interrupted frantically. “It just means I think of you as being… well… caring, and kind… and really, _really_ nice to be around. You’re comforting, you know?”

“Comforting,” Jasper repeated, a slight smirk on her lips. 

She eyed Steven closely, decidedly entertained by just how flustered he was getting. She had never considered herself as anything resembling a mother to him, and she couldn’t pretend that she understood exactly what it was he saw in her that was making him so excited, but she enjoyed the effect she had on him nonetheless. 

“Well, I can’t say I really understand,” Jasper continued, stroking Steven’s cheek. “But you’ve been doing so well in training that I think you deserve a little reward…”

She reached down to his groin and caressed his half-hard shaft. It started to perk right back up in her hand. 

“ _And_ I really love the look on your face when you call me that…”

“So… _can_ I call you-,”

“I’ll be your mommy if that’s what you want,” Jasper interrupted. 

Steven’s expression lightened, and he let out a sigh of relief. Jasper took a seat on the floor and beckoned for him to sit on her lap. 

“Come here, my big man,” she said softly. “Let mommy give you your reward.”

With Jasper on board with his fantasy, Steven eagerly lowered himself into her waiting arms. She held him gently, laying him across her crossed legs with his rear between her strong thighs. Nestled in Jasper’s lap, Steven found himself staring up at her from between her cleavage. She seemed to catch on immediately, working out exactly what it was he wanted. Wrapping her hand back around his erect shaft, she gave him a nod, prompting him to indulge himself. 

“ _Mmmm…”_

Moaning quietly, Steven closed his eyes, leaned into Jasper’s body, and wrapped his lips around her big, stiff, tawny nipple. He sucked gently, running his tongue around the rusty-red nub as Jasper cooed and sighed, signaling her approval. She slowly, tenderly stroked Steven’s shaft all the while, rubbing at a smooth, easy pace up and down with one hand while her other cradled his head. 

“That feels nice, Steven,” Jasper sighed. “Keep sucking for mommy…”

This was certainly a change from what Jasper had been expecting. She had begun the day’s sparring match fully intending on pinning Steven down and riding him until he squirted inside her, but there was something about this slow-paced, intimate act that she was beginning to enjoy. Biting her lip, she quickened her rhythm, stroking Steven a bit faster as he moaned into her chest. 

Steven pressed his face just a little harder against Jasper’s soft, plump breast as he sucked. His lips maintained a firm seal, and he found himself drooling before too long. He licked at the tip of her nipple, teasing it in a circle with his tongue. Occasionally his teeth grazed her areola, and he gave her a careful, gentle little love-bite, drawing a shaky breath out of her. 

“So naughty,” Jasper chided, teasing Steven’s glans with her thumb. “I know it feels good, but try to be careful, my little warrior…”

Steven paused for a moment to give a bashful nod, sounding his agreement in a muffled voice. He made sure not to nibble any more, focusing only on sucking and licking while Jasper’s skilled hand teased him to dizzying heights. 

With her thumb on the underside of his most sensitive area, Jasper had Steven right where she wanted him. She could feel his arousal leaking from his tip, running over her fingers in warm little streams. She stroked his curly hair, softly _shush_ ing him as he moaned into the soft flesh of her bosom.

Before much longer, Steven found that he had been rocking his hips, gently thrusting into Jasper’s hand. It was a reflexive movement, one that he hadn’t been conscious of until just now. With his shaft already slippery with pre-cum, it felt incredibly good to slide himself up and down in Jasper’s loving grasp, so he kept thrusting, rolling his hips in rhythm with her strokes. 

“Are you getting close?” Jasper asked. 

Steven clearly couldn’t hold back much longer. The question was more of a tease than anything else, as it was obvious to both parties that Steven was about to finish at a moment’s notice. Pulling his head back and letting Jasper’s nipple _pop_ out of his mouth, Steven moaned eagerly, desperately thrusting his hips. 

“I- I’m about to cum!” he whimpered in between gasps. 

“Let it out,” Jasper coaxed gently, speeding her strokes. “Cum for me! Cum for mommy!”

“ _I- I- OOOHHH, MOMMY!”_

Steven cried out as he reached orgasm, burying his face in Jasper’s cleavage and wrapping his arms tightly around her. He shivered as he came, gasping and whimpering into Jasper’s chest. His climax was especially intense, thanks in part to Jasper continuing to stroke him throughout. She squeezed his twitching member between her thumb and forefinger and jerked him all the way to completion, focusing especially on his sensitive tip. Hot, white ropes of semen burst from his cock, spilling over and covering Jasper’s hand in his warmth. 

“So _much!”_ Jasper purred, finally slowing to a stop. “Did you like your mommy’s hand _that_ much?”

“ _Mmf-hmmm…”_

Jasper smirked victoriously, noting just how quickly Steven had finished and how much he had shot out. His load was considerably thicker than usual, and he was still shivering in his afterglow, even after having finished. His cock, however, was still rigid and erect, twitching as if in anticipation for more. 

“And you’re _still_ so hard,” Jasper pointed out, pausing for a moment to run her finger up the underside of Steven’s shaft. “Would you like mommy to take care of that for you?”

“P- _Please…”_

Jasper eased Steven out of her grasp, laying him on his back. She licked her hand clean, savoring the taste of his seed as she stood above him, making him wait for what came next.

From his position beneath her, Steven had a marvelous view of Jasper’s spandex-clad womanhood. Her slit was becoming visibly wet, beginning to stain the tight fabric she was just barely clothed in. She glanced down at Steven, grinning when she noticed him staring. 

“Were you peeking?” she teased, caressing her sex with her now-clean hand. “Did you want to look at me?”

Before Steven could respond, Jasper ran two fingers up either side of her pussy, rubbing and spreading her clothed lips. She grinned wide, her teeth gleaming as she teased him, giving him a good view of her lower lips but never fully exposing herself. 

“I don’t think I’m going to let you see,” she finally announced, pulling her hand away. “But don’t be _too_ upset, little warrior… Mommy has something special planned for you…”

Jasper knelt between Steven’s legs, scooting up close to him. From where she was, she could feel the heat from his erection pulsing gently against her groin, and she was sure he could feel the heat of her arousal as well. She took Steven in her hand again and slowly, teasingly stroked him. 

“ _Ooohhh…”_

Steven’s still-sensitive member pulsed softly in Jasper’s palm, spilling out another little gush of arousal. Jasper couldn’t help but chuckle in response. 

“You’re so helpless,” she teased. “One little touch and you’re practically melting in my hand…”

“Because it’s _your_ hand…”

Steven’s response was enough to make Jasper blush. She hid her embarrassment by leaning forward and lifting Steven’s shirt up, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. Now completely nude, Steven lay on his back, bared and at Jasper’s mercy. 

Jasper leaned down and pressed her lips to Steven’s belly. She kissed her way up, slowly working her way toward his chest, dragging her tongue up his skin until she reached his neck. She peppered him with quick, playful kisses and nibbles, teasing a path up to his chin until, finally, she was eye-to-eye with him, her face inches from his. They could each feel the other’s warm, heavy breaths on each other’s face, and aside from the sound of their rhythmic breathing, neither dared to break the silence for an almost painfully long time. 

“Kiss me,” Steven begged, his lips parting in anticipation. 

Jasper didn’t hesitate. She hungrily locked lips with him, moaning as they came together. Her hand crept back between Steven’s legs as her tongue pushed its way into his mouth. She groped and fondled his tight, round balls, drawing tiny little moans out of him. She lowered herself onto him, straddling his waist and grinding against him while they kissed. Her warm, wet pussy, kept from him by only a thin layer of fabric, rubbed along his shaft, leaving it wet with her arousal. 

Steven could feel Jasper’s intense warmth on his member, gliding back and forth as she ground against him. He rolled his hips in time with hers, moving his pouch into her grasp and his cock against her sex. He was almost afraid he might cum from the grinding alone, but before much longer, Jasper broke the kiss, pulled back, and slid off of him, leaving him red-faced, breathless, and incredibly hard. Jasper smirked, pressed a fingertip to the crown of Steven’s member, and pushed it down against his belly. 

“Should I use my mouth this time?” she asked playfully. 

Steven nodded eagerly. Jasper wrapped her fingers, one by one, around his shaft. 

“Do you think that would feel nice?” Jasper asked, her voice low and husky. 

“ _Yes,”_ Steven breathed. 

Jasper lay on her stomach between Steven’s legs, bringing her face right up to his cock. She gingerly ran the tips of her fingers down from the very top all the way to his balls, which she held in a gentle grasp. 

“You think _this_ would feel good?”

She opened her mouth wide, letting her tongue hang out. Her breaths steamed in the air, and a strand of saliva dripped from the tip of her tongue. Her golden-yellow eyes were glinting with excitement, but she was making it clear that _she_ was in control here. She brought her free hand up to her chin and placed two fingers on either side of her tongue, pulling her lower lip down a tiny bit to give Steven a better look into her warm, wet mouth. 

“ _Please_ let me put it in,” Steven begged. 

Jasper licked her lips and closed her mouth. She gave the base of Steven’s shaft a gentle squeeze and kissed the underside of his glans, flicking her tongue against the sensitive, pink flesh. 

“ _Mmmm…_ Please, _what?”_ she asked, slowly, almost absentmindedly stroking Steven as she waited on a response. 

“ _Please,_ mommy!” Steven whimpered. “Mommy, please use your mouth!”

“That’s better, my little warrior…”

Jasper parted her lips and, without breaking eye contact with Steven, swallowed up half of his shaft, bringing it into her mouth in one smooth, quick movement. Steven groaned and leaned his head back, already panting from the pleasure. 

“ _It feels so good,”_ he gasped softly, his hands groping for purchase against the mat he lie on. 

Jasper purred around his shaft, running her tongue around him. Sweet, wet arousal leaked from his tip, dribbling onto Jasper’s tongue as she teased the arousal straight from him. Her lips stayed sealed tightly around his shaft, sliding further and further down, little by little until, finally she had taken his full length into her mouth. She held his balls beneath her chin with one hand, using her other arm to prop herself up slightly. 

Steven was completely awash in pleasure. The warm tightness of Jasper’s lips around him, the feeling of her tongue circling the base of his shaft, and the way she gently, tenderly squeezed his balls was pushing him quickly toward his limit. Still, he was determined to hold back. He knew the best was yet to come. 

“ _Oh, mommy…”_

Steven’s quiet little moans were music to Jasper’s ears. She was beginning to truly enjoy her new role, even if she still didn’t quite understand it. She pulled her head back, sliding her lips all the way up to the tip of Steven’s cock. Wrapping her hand around his shaft, she started stroking, simultaneously bobbing her head, slurping loudly as she sucked. 

“ _Nnaahhh!”_

Jasper moaned right back at Steven, her lips vibrating slightly on the head of his member. A fresh spurt of fluid gushed from his tip, splashing onto her tongue. She drank it up eagerly, relishing the taste of his pre, knowing that he must have been incredibly aroused right now. She went a bit deeper, bobbing up and down about halfway down his shaft before turning her attention back toward his tip. She _popped_ him out of her mouth, taking a moment to catch her breath before giving his glans a big, wet kiss. 

“Does it feel good, Steven?” Jasper asked, her voice soft and low with lust. “Do mommy’s lips feel good?”

She dragged her tongue up the underside of his shaft, from his balls all the way to his tip, which she gave a nice little flick with her warm, wet muscle. Steven shivered in response. 

“Y- You feel amazing,” he gasped. “ _Please…_ Don’t stop…”

“Please…”

Jasper trailed off, leading Steven on in an attempt to get him to arrive at what she deemed the “correct” request. 

“ _Please,_ mommy!” Steven begged desperately. 

“ _Hmm…”_

Jasper let out a quiet, satisfied chuckle. She sealed her lips around Steven’s tip again and started sucking, not planning on stopping short this time. Steven kept his head propped up, maintaining eye contact with Jasper the whole time. 

Jasper’s yellow eyes were half-lidded, but still burned with a lusty intensity that made Steven’s heart flutter in his chest. His breaths were shallow and quick, and his chest heaved as he struggled to keep himself under control. Once again, he found that his hips were moving on their own, gently pumping in a steady rhythm along with Jasper’s movements. Each time his rear left the mat beneath him, it seemed that Jasper moved just a bit deeper until, slowly but surely, she had swallowed him up completely once more. 

Steven knew he couldn’t hold on for much longer now. Staring into Jasper’s eyes as she eagerly, hungrily sucked him off was simply more than he could take. She wordlessly coaxed him toward his peak, driving him to the heights of ecstasy using nothing but her lips, her tongue, and a sultry glance. It was more than Steven could ever hope to resist, and, after a few seconds of Jasper deepthroating him, he was at the point of no return. 

“J- M- _Mommy!”_ he squealed, his body shaking from the effort of staving off his climax. “I- I c- can’t h- h- hold it! I’m _cumming!”_

With a drawn-out moan, Steven’s hips bucked one last time. Jasper’s eyes widened slightly as she felt Steven’s load gush into her waiting mouth, filling it with his thick, salty-sweet semen. She gulped loudly, drinking down Steven’s shots as they spilled out. She never once broke her gaze on him, purring happily at the sight of his ecstatic expression. Once he had completely drained himself for her, she slowly, carefully pulled back, letting her tongue drag along his shaft until he was completely out of her mouth. 

“ _Mmmmwah!_ You were delicious, my sweet little warrior,” Jasper cooed softly, nuzzling Steven’s spit-soaked member with her cheek. “Will you give your mommy just _one_ more big, hot load?”

“I- I think I can,” Steven gasped weakly, groaning as he sat up. “Anything for you, mommy…”

“That’s a good boy… Now lie back down for mommy and close your eyes… I promise you’ll enjoy this…”

Steven eased himself back onto the mat as he was told and shut his eyes. He could feel Jasper adjusting her position, but wasn’t quite sure what it was she was doing until he felt himself sandwiched between two big, soft mounds. 

“Okay, sweetie,” Jasper said softly. “Open your eyes for me…”

Steven slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by an amazing sight. Jasper had his cock squeezed between her breasts. Her cleavage was wet with her own spit, which had smeared all over her chest from Steven’s still-wet shaft. Her mouth was open wide, like before, and her tongue was hanging out just above Steven’s tip, which protruded from between her tits. A strand of drool hung between her tongue and his cock-head, quivering as it dangled there. Her eyes still glimmered with lust and excitement, shining mischievously. 

“Oh, _wow,”_ Steven breathed, taken aback by the sight. “You’re even more beautiful than usual…”

Wordlessly and with reddening cheeks, Jasper leaned her head down and took Steven’s tip in her mouth. He groaned in response, and she purred happily around his sensitive glans. Flicking her tongue back and forth along Steven’s wet cock-slit, Jasper teased his tip and started moving her breasts. Squishing her tits together and rubbing in a slow, steady rhythm, Jasper fucked Steven between her impressive mounds, burying his cock between her ample, orange cleavage and sucking on his delicate, pink tip. 

“ _Mmmfff… Mommy…”_

Steven sat up just enough to caress Jasper’s flushed cheek. The look in her eyes wavered for just a moment, as if she was struggling to maintain her role. She regained control after that one and only uncertain moment, though, pushing Steven back down and resuming her efforts. 

Jasper bounced her breasts up and down, causing them to jiggle around Steven’s member as she sucked him. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked, sinking into her face just a bit from the force she put into her suction. Her tongue constantly ran in a teasing circle around the crown of Steven’s manhood, lapping up any and all of the sweet arousal he let out. 

“I’m already so close,” Steven groaned, a bit disappointed he couldn’t last as long as last time. 

If he could have helped it, Steven would have liked to stay like this forever. The sight and sensation of Jasper milking him between her breasts, coaxing him toward one last intense climax, slurping loudly on the tip of his cock was absolutely heavenly. A soft sigh escaped Steven’s lips as he felt himself beginning to tip over the edge once more, eased toward one more orgasm between Jasper’s breasts. 

Jasper finally pulled her head up, freeing Steven’s tip, which was coated in a messy, wet layer of her saliva. She could tell how close he was, how badly he needed to cum now. She doubled her efforts, panting heavily as sweat dotted her skin and she fucked him with her tits even faster. 

“Are you almost there, little warrior?” she asked in a sultry tone. “Are you ready to let it all out for mommy one more time?”

“ _Nngghhh… Y- Yes, mommy!”_ Steven gasped. “I’m a- almost… there!”

“Don’t hold back,” Jasper urged, bouncing her breasts around Steven’s pulsing shaft. “Cum for mommy! Cum all over mommy’s face! _Aaahhhh…”_

She opened her mouth wide, letting her tongue flop out in preparation for Steven’s release. The sight was too much for Steven to bear. With a strained moan, he thrust his hips upward, pushing his length into Jasper’s cleavage. She squeezed him tightly between her breasts, squeezing and milking him as he started to cum. He let out his load in a series of thick, powerful spurts, most of which caught Jasper in the open mouth or across her face. She yelped in surprise as the first squirt went into her mouth, but moaned quietly while Steven painted her face with the rest of his load. Before long, she was a sticky, cummy mess, coated with Steven’s love. Fresh semen drooled out of her open mouth, which she didn’t dare close until Steven got a good look at just how much he had given her to drink. 

Jasper swallowed Steven’s load in one big gulp, opening her mouth back up to show him that nothing remained. She left the rest of his cum on her face as she sat up and pulled him back into her lap, holding him in a tight hug. They stayed that way for some time, cuddling up to each other in a quiet, gentle embrace before, finally, Steven spoke up. 

“Thanks for doing that for me, Jasper,” he said quietly. “I… _really_ wasn’t sure how to bring it up to you, but I’m glad I did…”

“I could tell you had a good time,” Jasper remarked. “You definitely seemed to enjoy it…”

“I did,” Steven admitted, blushing slightly. “I just… Never really thought you’d be into it…”

“Well, I still can’t pretend to understand it completely,” Jasper replied. “But I had a good time, too…”

She glanced down at Steven, smirking playfully at him. 

“But you know… You’ve still got to make your _mommy_ feel good…”

Steven’s blush intensified as Jasper ruffled his hair. 

“Next time?” she asked. 

“I”m ready whenever you are,” Steven assured her with a grin. 


End file.
